1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved splash guard used in cleaning workmen's tools with a hose to prevent water splashing back on the shoes or pant legs of the workmen and also to prevent water from accumulating on the ground to wet the soles of the workmen's shoes or boots.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices have been used in the past to prevent splashing, however, the present invention differs in that it comprises two members hinged together, one being a base on which the workman stands and the other being a shield which projects up from the base at about a 90.degree..